


In My Sight

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird
Kudos: 4





	In My Sight

CH.8

讓唇開始在金泰亨的肌膚上游走，朴智旻感嘆著溫暖又細膩的肌膚觸感，不知道是不是因為是外星人的關係，泰亨身上一直都有著很濃郁的玫瑰香味。

伸舌舔弄著金泰亨的耳垂，朴智旻好笑的感受到金泰亨被自己的舔弄給搞得越來越軟，最後只能軟著身體癱在他懷裡。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯我怎麼了⋯⋯」可憐的外星人可能做夢都不曉得自己發生了什麼事，只能哭喪著臉，紅了的漂亮大眼可憐的看著朴智旻。

「沒事，聽我的就好。」

穩穩的抱起軟了身體的美人，朴智旻把人放到床上後，立刻壓到他身上脫衣服。

「嗚嗚智旻⋯⋯」緊緊的抱著人類，金泰亨腳環上他的腰，難受到快哭了，這就是人類的印記嗎？好可怕⋯⋯

「泰亨，別怕，沒事的⋯⋯」親著他的唇讓他放鬆下來，朴智旻揉著他渾圓飽滿的屁股，內心感嘆著手感，一邊將手伸入肖想很久的幽暗小穴。

張嘴呻吟出聲，玫瑰香伴隨著金泰亨的叫聲而逐漸變濃，整個室內都盈滿了芬芳的香味，接著混雜了金泰亨洩在朴智旻手上的精液味，很特別的味道。

在金泰亨的脖頸吻上一個又一個和他一樣鮮豔的紅印，朴智旻脫下底褲，二話不說立刻往金泰亨體內頂了進去，真是適合做的身體，裡面濕潤無比，不需要太多的潤滑，方便了他的進入。

「啊啊⋯⋯」叫出聲來，金泰亨漂亮的眼滑下淚水，朴智旻到底在做什麼？為什麼要把人類的生殖器塞到他裡面？還頂那麼深⋯⋯「智旻、好深⋯⋯別頂嗚嗚⋯⋯」

「泰亨不准和其他人做這樣的事情，懂嗎？只能和我。」沒有聽小傢伙講話，反而入的更深，看著金泰亨張開嘴自然的發出甜膩的呻吟，和他唇裡面像是花蜜一樣甜的口感一樣，朴智旻咬著他的唇瓣，惡狠狠的威脅。

他好甜，好喜歡他身上的味道，朴智旻著迷的吻著他，膝蓋用力把他的大腿挑開，讓自己更方便更深的進入。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯只有智旻⋯⋯」

放聲淫叫，金泰亨哭泣連連，被頻頻往腺體上操，他快瘋掉了，人類做這些到底是為什麼？可是身體升起的某種感覺卻讓他自覺的將腳環上朴智旻的腰。

把陰莖深深的埋在他的體內，朴智旻舒爽的嘆了口氣，畢竟他從未有過性伴侶，第一次難免會直接一點，愉快的開始享受他可愛的小外星人濕潤的後穴。

不住叫著，隨著每一次朴智旻的頂弄而晃動，黑髮隨著汗水而濕了一片，垂在臉頰邊因為朴智旻的動作而不斷的滑落。

淺淺的喚著他的名字，一次又一次，這就是人類愛著彼此的行為嗎？金泰亨哭紅的眼眨巴的看著上頭的朴智旻，紅唇吐出的叫聲讓朴智旻為之瘋狂。

「智旻⋯⋯好脹⋯⋯」在習慣了朴智旻在自己體內的感覺後，摸著自己的腰，金泰亨很無辜的看向他，一看到他的眼神，朴智旻腰腹瞬間一陣緊繃，啃咬上他的頸側。

「泰亨，很舒服吧⋯⋯」用牙齒磨著他咬出的牙印，朴智旻一個用力，讓金泰亨瞬間淫叫連連。

空氣中的香味太複雜了，濃烈的交媾味和玫瑰味，濃郁的讓金泰亨頭暈，後穴更加濕軟。

抓玩著金泰亨的胸乳，朴智旻不住蹭吻著他的頸肩，用牙齒輕咬著他柔軟的肌膚。

不住在他身體裡挺動，裡面好舒服，被包圍的感覺太舒服了，讓他從來沒有放緩的撞在金泰亨的敏感點上。

伏在朴智旻的腹肌上哭泣，可憐的小外星人第一次見識到人類的厲害之處，可人類朴智旻不可能放過他了。

「小笨蛋，既然開始了，就不能結束喔。」

第二天理所當然的，第一次初經人事的外星人沒能在早晨醒來，而是一路睡到下午去。

像是小貓一樣呻吟了幾聲，就被朴智旻一把抓過去親。

「早安，寶貝。睡得還好嗎？」把人抓到懷裡揉，朴智旻不住磨蹭著他的鼻尖和臉頰，觸感一片柔軟溫暖。

「嗯⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」黏糊糊的伸手抱住他，金泰亨磨蹭著朴智旻撒嬌，智旻身上好溫暖⋯⋯不過等到他意識回來才發現⋯⋯唔？他們都沒穿⋯⋯地、地球人都這樣對嗎？

「你真可愛。」笑聲怎麼都止不住，朴智旻第一次看到金泰亨有了地球人才會有的表情、臉紅，淺淺的親著他柔軟的唇，「昨晚還好嗎？」

「嗯，還好⋯⋯」不太知道該說什麼，木訥老實的外星人紅著臉這麼說，乖乖的被自己的伴侶給抓得牢牢的。

等到他們下床已經是快要接近傍晚的時間了，捲起袖子，朴智旻俐落的撩起瀏海，走到廚房開始煮飯去。

坐在沙發上的金泰亨抱著腳左思右想，還是磨磨蹭蹭的跑到廚房去，從背後抱住那個地球人撒嬌。

或許他來到這個星球，就是為了遇見他吧。


End file.
